And So, Kyoya Loved Him
by MistyWaters1192
Summary: There is one person in Kyoya Ootori's life that can get Kyoya to drop his guard. Perhaps more than Kyoya anticipated. When Kyoya starts discovering feelings he shouldn't have, he tries to distance himself from the one person he truly needs.


This is my first attempt at a super serious Tamaki/Kyoya fic. I've written song fics and one shots, but never thought I'd undertake another multi-chapter story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I can almost guarantee a sequel if this is well received. I've rated this story "M" for potential risque chapters in the future. Any and all feedback is appreciated. I don't mind flamers, either. Bring it on. The one thing I won't tolerate is gay bashing. That said, please enjoy the fic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or places affiliated with Ouran High School Host Club manga/anime/etc. Please don't sue me, as I am very poor.

/ - means a dream is taking place, or that time has passed.

* * *

><p>"…<em>You're my best friend! Hey, Ootori? I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but can I call you by your first name? Yay! Kyo-ya! My pal! Mon ami!"<em>

_/  
><em>

Kyoya opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. He sat up slowly, yawning. Running his fingers through his hair, he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

'_It's been awhile since I've dreamt of that day_,' he thought, getting out of bed, grudgingly.

Out of all his first encounters with his current companions, he recalled his first few days with Tamaki most vividly. And why shouldn't he? After all, Tamaki _was_, indeed, his best friend. Kyoya stepped into the shower, letting the heat lull him into an almost standing sleep. He shook his head and began to shampoo his hair as he mentally went through today.

First, he would walk to class to find Tamaki waiting for him, as usual, by his desk, eager to discus his next ridiculous idea. At lunch, he would go to Music Room 3 alone to finish paperwork and financial transactions for that day's hosting event. Because it was the middle of the fall season, Tamaki had been inspired to concoct a pumpkin-patch themed hosting. Everyone was to wear various shades of reds, oranges, and yellows, with brown and dark greens thrown in for good measure. Kyoya would make sure the set-up began around mid-lunch. After school, they would all change into their costumes and prepare to welcome their guests. They would all say good-bye, and Tamaki and Kyoya would walk to their respective cars together, Kyoya listening to Tamaki ramble on about something or other.

The predictability of the day did not bother Kyoya. In fact, he was very comfortable with it. He tended to know more than he let on anyway, and knowing what Tamaki was going to do before he did it gave Kyoya a sense of satisfaction. He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel.

/

As he walked into the dining hall of his family's estate, he found his father, two brothers, and sister already there, eating. Kyoya sat beside his sister. He looked at his father, who sat at the head of the table.

"Kyoya," said Mr. Ootori.

"Yes, sir?"

"I understand that the teacher of your English lass are going to be giving you a partnered assignment today."

"I had no knowledge of that, sir," said Kyoya politely.

"I talked with Suoh," his father spoke as if he dared Kyoya to fight with him.

"I didn't imply that you were wrong, Father. I was just unaware."

"Knowledge is power, Kyoya. Be observant and find out information _before_ it's made known to the general public. I have told you that I don't know how many times."

Fuyumi looked at Kyoya. He could feel her eyes on him. Not wanting to have to hear her "reassuring" talk later, he took a breath, smiled, and said, "Of course, Father."

"Your brothers knew things before most people did. That isn't enough to impress me."

Kyoya's smile remained in place, "Of course, sir."

/

Kyoya climbed into the back of the car, and sighed. Luckily, his father and brothers were needed at the hospital, which meant he got a car to himself. As the car pulled away, Kyoya began working on the host club's financial paperwork. When the driver pulled up in front of Ouran Academy, Kyoya exited the vehicle and walking into the school building, toward his classroom. Upon entering, he had expected to see Tamaki standing beside his desk, waiting for him. However, Tamaki was not there. Kyoya sat down. Tamaki had always been wating before. He wondered, vaguely, if his best friend was sick.

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya looked up. Tamaki had run inside the classroom, smiling brightly. He immediately stood beside Kyoya's desk.

"Kyoya! You'll never guess what happened! Today, I saw Haruhi arrive at school and, as any father would, I wished her a good morning, which she returned, bless her heart! And I escorted her to class! Better me than those doppelgangers, right, Kyoya? Oh, Daddy was so proud!"

Haruhi Fujiyoka.

Of course.

Kyoya had forgotten…again. Ever since Haruhi had come to Ouran, Tamaki rarely stood by Kyoya's desk. He had insisted on becoming as close as he could with Haruhi, and consistently kept Kyoya informed. The bell rang, and Tamaki sat a few rows away from Kyoya.

"Class, we shall be beginning a partnered project today. You will each be given a film or novel to analyze. The deeper your analysis, the more points you get. I shall be picking your partners," she looked at her role call sheet, "Takanaka and Hanatori. Jaganshi and Higareshi. Ootori and Suoh…"

Once class was over, each team was to come up and receive their assignment. Kyoya and Tamaki hung back. Finally, they were alone with the teacher. She smiled.

"I'm giving the two of you a film."

"Which film, ma'am?" asked Tamaki.

"It's called 'Moulin Rouge'. It's an American love story."

"I've heard of it," said Kyoya, inclining his head, "Thank you, ma'am."

She got up and left them alone.

"Have you already seen it?" asked Tamaki, impressed.

"No. I've merely heard of it."

"When do you wanna watch it? Can we watch it at your house?" Tamaki gasped, "Can we use the kotatsu?"

"When are you available?"

"Anytime! I'll cancel all my plans! I'll make the world stop for this movie night!"

"It's a project, not a movie night."

"This weekend! I'll come to your house after dinner."

"That will be alright," Kyoya smiled, thinking '_If anything, only Fuyumi will be home._'

"Yay!" he ran off happily and shouted, "A movie _AND_ a kotatsu!"

Kyoya was alone. He sighed.

"I never said I'd pull out the kotatsu."

When he entered the music room at lunch hour, he was surprised to find Tamaki, waiting.

"I knew you'd be here," Tamaki smiled.

"I'm surprised to find you here."

"I thought I'd come and help set up."

"It's an outside event. They'd be setting up outside. I came in here to finish up some paperwork."

"Oh," said Tamaki, then he sat by Kyoya and grinned, "You know, we should _all_ visit a pumpkin patch! A real one. I've never been to a commoner's pumpkin patch before."

"Why don't you bring that up today, after hosting activities?"

Tamaki shook his head, his smile widening, "We should make it a surprise for Haruhi!"

"With something she's probably already seen? She'd just get annoyed," Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki only to find that he was no longer there. Tamaki sat in his corner of despair.

"Is that necessary?" groaned Kyoya.

"I thought it was a nice thing to do," pouted Tamaki, "But it's…annoying…"

Kyoya continued with his paperwork.

"Mommy, don't you care?"

"Not particularly, Daddy."

Tamaki looked at the wall, "You're so cold."

"I'm realistic. Haruhi might not like-" he stopped. Tamaki was giving him the puppy dog eyes. There were even tears in them. Kyoya sighed, '_Unfair._'.

"Fine. A trip to a pumpkin patch."

"Yay! You're the best! We should do it on movie night!"

Kyoya nodded absent mindedly. Tamaki clenched his fist, and stared determinedly at the ceiling.

"Well make it an adventure. We'll stay all day, and we could maybe carve pumpkins!"

"All day?"

"Yeah! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Tamaki practically danced to the door.

"But-" Kyoya began.

Tamaki turned, the door opened, one hand on it, looking over his shoulder. He smiled easily, and, to guilty Kyoya into it, fake pouted, "Kyoya, don't you love me?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki laughed and he left Kyoya alone. Kyoya smirked to himself and shook his head. Never a dull moment with that guy as a best friend.

/

After school, Kyoya walked back to Music Room 3. He opened the door and walked to the changing rooms. Haruhi was already behind a curtain. The boys changed outside. Mori stood stoically, already dressed. He was wearing brown pants with a red sweater. There was a pumpkin embroidered on the front. The twins were pulling on deep green sweaters, yellow leaves on the fronts. They wore matching brown hats. Honey was wearing a yellow sweater with a baby pumpkin on it. He had given Usa-chan a pink sweater with a pink hat. Tamaki had just pulled on his sweater- a murky green with three leaves on the front (red, yellow, and brown). Kyoya's outfit was a deep red with a green and yellow leaf on it. He changed quickly. After he was dressed, Haruhi came out. Her sweater was blue with white snowflakes on it.

"Sempai, what's the point of this?" asked Haruhi, "It's not ever winter yet!"

"Oh, Haruhi, you don't recognize the brilliance behind this plan. Winter is on its way and will be here before we know it. Therefore, you represent the coming winter. Isn't that genius!" Tamaki smiled, his hand over his chest.

"No. It's stupid."

"Ah!" Tamaki went to the corner, "Haruhi, you're so cruel. Tell her, Mommy."

"Sorry, Daddy. She's entitled to her opinions."

They walked downstairs together, and sat around Tamaki. As the girls walked outside, a wind blew, spreading fall leaves around them as they chorused, "Welcome."

The clients joined their hosts.

"I love the fall weather," Hikaru was saying to a client, "The air is crisp and cool. Kaoru's always saying it's too cold. He's such a baby."

The girls giggled.

"Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru, "It _is_ cold! At night, I shiver myself to sleep with only the sound of my chattering teeth to comfort me. Why are you being as cold as the air?"

Kaoru turned away. Hikaru put a hand to Kaoru's cheek. The girls leaned in, blushes on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't realize how much you suffered. We'll sleep together tonight, and I'll keep you warm, okay?"

"Hikaru…" breathed Kaoru.

"Kyaaaaa!" screamed the girls.

"I like all the colors of fall. They're as pretty as all you ladies!" Honey smiled.

"We love the colors, too, Honey!" said one client.

"Yeah, they're adorable!" piped up another.

Honey smiled. The girls all tried to contain their cuteness overload. Honey looked over to see a huge pile of leaves.

"Yay!" he ran and leapt joyfully into it. The girls' smiles widened.

"Mistkuni," said a deep voice.

As the leaves separated, it showed Mori sitting there, with Honey's arms around his neck.

"Takashi!" he hugged Mori. Mori picked him up and put him back in front of the girls. They stared and held their breath as Mori reached over and picked a leaf out of Honey's hair.

"You have a leaf in your hair, Mitskuni."

"Kyaaaa!" screamed the girls.

"So, why are you in blue, Haruhi?" asked a client.

"Well, winter's coming soon, so I represent the winter."

"Ugh. It's so cold during the winter, though. It's a horrible season. Why would they make you wear that?" asked another.

"I don't really think winter's all that bad. Yeah, it's cold and there's really no green or flowers anywhere, but it's the perfect weather for reading a book by the fire or cooking a nice stew for dinner while watching the snow outside. Besides," she smiled, "It just means that spring is around the corner."

"Aw. You're so cool, Haruhi!" said the first client.

The second nodded, "Yeah! You're poetic, just like the swirling leaves around us."

Haruhi smiled, "You ladies are really sweet."

"Kyaaaa!" screamed the girls.

Kyoya stood beside a tree with two girls with him.

"So, Ootori, do you like the fall?"

"I enjoy it just as I enjoy the other seasons."

"You're so cool!"

He smirked at her and she blushed. He said, "You know, the host club calendar will be coming out in December. Sales are already happening. You could enjoy your favorite host year round."

"No way!"

"I want one!"

"Shall I write down your names?" Kyoya smiled. Kyoya looked over at Tamaki, who was, as usual, wooing another girl to the point of feinting.

"Tamaki, it's so cold!" she shivered.

Tamaki tilted her chin upward and gazed into her eyes, "Not to worry, my dear, for our love will burn so brightly that it shall shield us from any sort of cold weather. No amount of icy air could ever put out the flame of love that I have for you."

"Tamaki…"

"Princess."

As soon as hosting was over, and the last client had left, the host club went back to Music Room 3 to change into their regular school uniforms and head home for the day.

"Okay, everybody! I had an idea! Why don't we all visit a commoner's pumpkin patch?" Tamaki said, excitedly.

"Why?" chorused the two twins.

"It's something we could all do with Haruhi! And it'd be fun!"

"Well, I suppose if it's for Haruhi-" said Hikaru.

"-We could squeeze it in," finished Kaoru.

"I'll go if Haru-chan goes!" smiled Honey.

"Mmm," said Mori.

"Then it's decided! This Saturday, we'll journey to a commoner's pumpkin patch!" stated Tamaki.

"Yeah!" chorused everyone except Haruhi and Kyoya and Mori.

"Um, I don't know," Haruhi hesitated.

"Please, Haru-chan?" asked Honey, his lower lip trembling.

"Alright," Haruhi caved.

"Hurray!" cried Honey.

"You're amazing, Honey-sempai!" said Tamaki.

"Absolutely brilliant," applauded the twins as they threw streamers into the air.

"Damn rich people," muttered Haruhi.

/

The other members of the host club had left. Tamaki made a big show about waving to Haruhi as she walked away. Kyoya began walking toward his driver. Tamaki looked over his shoulder, and ran after him.

"Kyoya! Wait up!"

Kyoya slowed his stride. Tamaki fell into step beside him. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, who was still bursting with energy. That was one thing Kyoya admired about his best friend: he always managed to light up a room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyoya!" Tamaki called cheerily.

"Yeah," called Kyoya.

"Remember to get that kotatsu ready!" Tamaki winked and ran off to his driver. Kyoya watched him run into the sunset.

Kyoya arrived at his household. His father and brothers were still out. Kyoya yawned.

"Welcome home, Kyoya," said a voice.

He turned. His sister, Fuyumi, was standing not too far from him. She smiled and walked toward him.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Tamaki not here today?'

"It's not like he comes often," Kyoya said matter-of-factly, "I think I'm gonna go to bed early, Fuyumi."

"You okay, Kyoya?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're clutching your school bag like you're angry or something."

Kyoya looked down at his hand to find it clenched tightly on his school bag. The sight made his heart race. But why?

"You're working yourself too hard, Kyoya," said Fuyumi, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Try not to push yourself so hard, okay?"

Kyoya nodded, and walked to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He dropped his bag, sat on his bed, and found his hands to be shaking. He folded them on his lap, and inhaled slowly.

'_What was _that_ about?_' he asked himself. Slowly, he got into bed, and took off his glasses. He considered doing some homework for a moment, but it didn't need to be done, and Kyoya felt worn out. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep…

/

_It was winter. They had just finished hosting some clients for a cozy cabin theme. Kyoya was in Music Room 3, hanging up the original school curtains. Tamaki was halfway through changing. He stood without a shirt on, his chest completely bare. He seemed to be arguing with Haruhi._

_ "Sempai, I just don't want you to dote on me like you do!"_

_ "But I'm your Daddy, Haruhi! That's what fathers do!'_

_ "Sempai, you're being annoying! You're _always_ annoying. Can't you just stop for FIVE minutes?"_

_ Kyoya turned. Tamaki had a look of absolute hurt on his face. Haruhi had her back to him. Kyoya felt a spark of rage as he glared at Haruhi, but something else stirred inside him as he looked at Tamaki's heartbroken face. _

_ Tamaki nodded once, said, "If that's really the way you feel, I'll go," turned, and left the music room. _

_ "Maybe he won't come back for a little while. Then we could get some peace," sighed Haruhi._

_ Not come back? He had to come back. It was his club. He created it. None of them would be here if it weren't for him. Kyoya wouldn't be here if it weren't for-_

_ Kyoya ran out of the music room, down the stairs, after Tamaki. Haruhi was an idiot. Didn't she realize how important Tamaki was? How much he was needed? Didn't she understand that Tamaki cared for her deeply and only wanted what was best for her? Kyoya felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach as these things ran through his mind. He burst through the front doors of Ouran. Tamaki was running into the sunset._

_ "Hey!" called Kyoya as he started after Tamaki. But Tamaki didn't seem to hear him. He ran toward out of the grounds. Kyoya followed. Tamaki ran faster, and Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't going to let Tamaki go. _

_ "Stop!" shouted Kyoya._

_ Tamaki came to a halt beside a fountain. He collapsed onto it, sitting beside the water. Kyoya caught up to him, panting. They said nothing. Kyoya just looked down at Tamaki. Tamaki's chest was rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. The cold air stung Kyoya's lungs._

_ Kyoya held out his hand, "Come on."_

_ Tamaki shook his head. Kyoya blinked, his hand still out-stretched. Was he really _that_ upset?_

_ "Tomorrow this will blow over. Haruhi will apologize and you'll be back to yourself. Let's go back."_

_ "You didn't say anything to her. I thought you'd maybe say she was out of line," Tamaki was still not looking at him._

_ "I-" Kyoya began, but he was cut off. Tamaki suddenly stood up, and looked directly into Kyoya's eyes. His face was inches from Kyoya's, eyes soft and shining._

_ "Don't you love me?" breathed Tamaki._

_/  
><em>

Kyoya awoke with a start, gasping slightly. It was the middle of the night, and moonlight streamed through his window. Kyoya brought a shaking hand to his face and found himself covered in sweat. His heart was racing as though he had just run a mile, and his insides felt as though they were swirling around. He closed his eyes, and tried to regulate his breathing.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Chapter 1! Not sure when I'll be able to post again. School is starting in three days (16 units) PLUS I happen to be working at the same time (at LEAST 24 hours a week). I'll try to post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! ;)<p> 


End file.
